


Duck and Run

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-29
Updated: 2001-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: How many adjectives does it take?





	Duck and Run

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Duck and Run

## Duck and Run

by silvina

Author's Website: http://members.nbci.com/dueSou

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Alliance who? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com or visit http://members.nbci.com/dueSou and   
http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

I never knew how to worship until I knew how to love. \--Henry Ward Beecher 

He's annoying. And dense. And he's a bit of a snob. He's manipulative. Abrupt, distantly polite. 

He's almost absurd in his naiveness. Alien. Scared. Aggressive but cowardly. Formal and stiff. Indifferent. Numb. Impassive. Overconfident and cynical. 

He's a perfectionist with overly high expectations for everyone else. Awkward. Authoritarian. Archaic. Arid. Anal. Vulnerable. Conservative. Tactless. 

I almost lost my house because of him when he betrayed me for a criminal. 

Brittle. A loner. He ruins my suits, gets me in trouble, and I still don't know if he slept with my sister. 

He's stubborn. Repressed. Uptight. Sulky. 

And I love him. 

* * *

End


End file.
